Zomberry Island
Zomberry Island,' '''the 32nd island on Poptropica. One by one, the citizens of Eastman are mutating into something horrible. Now, the city is quarantined, the survivors are trapped, and ghouls prowl the streets. No one knows how the zombie outbreak began... but how it ends is up to you! It takes place in a city known as Eastman, featuring characters mutated into creatures known as "Zomberries." Non-Member Demo Land on Main Street. You'll get to know a few of the survivors who made it out of the Fort Savini Tunnel before it closed. Joe's wife mentions that he didn't make it out on time, which we know from the promotional comic. Now go to the tunnel entrance, which is quarantined. Talk to the male police officer. He says he's getting too old for his job. The Police Cheif comes up and states that his police force is full of "cowards." Him and the other officer argue, and then the cheif asks YOU if you have the bravery to "tangle" with some zombies. You ask him for information, and he says a man by the name of Dr. Romero was working on a cure, but they lost all contact with him. His phone is crucial, and you must find it at all costs. When you agree to the job, he will give you a '''Flashlight '''and a '''Clue Notebook'. Now read the mini-guide carefully, and once you're ready, click the "Start" button. Now climb the schoolbus and enter the tunnel. When you get in, it's really dark, so equip your Flashlight. It will be more important further into the course. Jump over the obstacles. Now you will see a zombie! Point your light at it, and it will seem a little dazed. You then discover that light is a Zomberry's weakness. So every time you see a zombie, point your light at it and jump over it. At one point you will see an oil truck that stopped by a board. Go underneath the front tire and you will receive the Car Keys. Keep making your way left until your near the end. There is a bunch of zombies blocking the way. Now go to the truck carrying the Dorf Bean car. Use the Car Keys to unlock it and open it. Now enter and turn on the lights. The car is tilted up, so press the lever on the truck. the platform that the Dorf Bean car is on will tilt downward, pointing the light at the zombies. The zombies all clear out, so now you can go to the Financial District. When you get there, you'll be at the construction site. You will instantly see a zombie, so just use your Flashlight '''to scare it off. You will see the zombified Joe Puddy in the middle beam of the lowest level of the construction site. When he sees you below him he will walk over to some bricks and hide behind them. Ignore him for now, and just climb to the top. You will see what looks like a crane. Go right and enter the machine. Now use it to pick up the beam Joe is on. Now put it at the empty space at the top. Jump down to the bottom and climb to the beam that Joe's lunch is on. Open the lunchbox and dig through it until you get the '''Subway Passport. Now go to the Berry Delicious Smoothie Shop. You will see a portrait of the founder, Samuel Brains. Look at the basket next to the portrait and click it and you will receive a Pamphlet. If you look through it, it will show you where all the shop's fruit comes from. You can leave now. You are ready to enter the subway. Full Written Walkthrough Don't go into the light! Land on Main Street. You'll get to know a few of the survivors who made it out of the Fort Savini Tunnel before it closed. Joe's wife mentions that he didn't make it out on time, which we know from the promotional comic. Now go to the tunnel entrance, which is quarantined. Talk to the male police officer. He says he's getting too old for his job. The Police Cheif comes up and states that his police force is full of "cowards." Him and the other officer argue, and then the cheif asks YOU if you have the bravery to "tangle" with some zombies. You ask him for information, and he says a man by the name of Dr. Romero was working on a cure, but they lost all contact with him. His phone is crucial, and you must find it at all costs. When you agree to the job, he will give you a Flashlight '''and a '''Clue Notebook. Now read the mini-guide carefully, and once you're ready, click the "Start" button. Now climb the schoolbus and enter the tunnel. When you get in, it's really dark, so equip your Flashlight. It will be more important further into the course. Jump over the obstacles. Now you will see a zombie! Point your light at it, and it will seem a little dazed. You then discover that light is a Zomberry's weakness. So every time you see a zombie, point your light at it and jump over it. At one point you will see an oil truck that stopped by a board. Go underneath the front tire and you will receive the Car Keys. Keep making your way left until your near the end. There is a bunch of zombies blocking the way. Now go to the truck carrying the Dorf Bean car. Use the Car Keys to unlock it and open it. Now enter and turn on the lights. The car is tilted up, so press the lever on the truck. the platform that the Dorf Bean car is on will tilt downward, pointing the light at the zombies. The zombies all clear out, so now you can go to the Financial District. Lunch with Joe, followed by a smoothie! When you get there, you'll be at the construction site. You will instantly see a zombie, so just use your Flashlight '''to scare it off. You will see the zombified Joe Puddy in the middle beam of the lowest level of the construction site. When he sees you below him he will walk over to some bricks and hide behind them. Ignore him for now, and just climb to the top. You will see what looks like a crane. Go right and enter the machine. Now use it to pick up the beam Joe is on. Now put it at the empty space at the top. Jump down to the bottom and climb to the beam that Joe's lunch is on. Open the lunchbox and dig through it until you get the '''Subway Passport. Now go to the Berry Delicious Smoothie Shop. You will see a portrait of the founder, Samuel Brains. Look at the basket next to the portrait and click it and you will receive a Pamphlet. If you look through it, it will show you where all the shop's fruit comes from. You can leave now. You are ready to enter the Subway. Subway scare-off Go down into the Subway and there will be a lot of zombies. Avoid them and remember to use your flashlight. Now go left. There is a passport scanner. Use your Subway Passport. It will open the door for you. Go left to the Chinatown Subway. There is another passport scanner, so once again use your Subway Passport. Now you can get in the Subway. Once your in, jump up to the overhead light and get the Light Bulb. Strange enough, that will be very useful later on. Now continue to the Chinatown Subway. There are some rocks under the wheel. Click them and they will spread out, causing the Subway to move a little. The lights will then turn on, and you're done in the Subway for now. The Hunger... video games? Now leave the Subway and go left to the Shady Side. Go to 147 Park Drive. Now click the fuse box, and you have to play a game. You need to flip the switches in an order that ends up with at least one straight line of lit windows. Now climb to the top of the building and go in. Go to room 7 which is Dr. Romero's apartment. Go to his computer and click on the clue which will be added to your Clue Notebook. Now go to room 5, which is Joe Puddy's apartment. Go to the shelf and get the Bolt Cutters next to the toolbox. Now remember in the comic how Elaine gave Joe reminders to eat his fruit on the fridge? Well, go to the fridge, and you'll get a clue for your Clue Notebook. Now go out and go to room 1. You'll see Gamer Guy, that stand-in with the leather jacket. He isn't a zombie, so you might just want to talk to him. But remember to close the door, or you'll let zombies in! Apparently, he's living off of snacks, especially soda. Now dig through his trash can(yep, you're doing that again) and at the bottom you'll find a can of Valley Rain '''to put in your '''Clue Notebook. Now go to his big stereo by the wall to the right and grab the Camera. You can also click on his game system to play the Terror in the Garden video game. You don't need to, but it's really fun and it's good practice for later on. Plus, it explains where are Halloween wallpaper came from earlier on in the year. When you get out, equip the Camera '''and you can use it to take a picture of the zombies so that the flash will freeze them. Now you can leave the building and go left to Chinatown. Zombie dance Once you're in Chinatown, go to the Karaoke Bar. When you get in, you'll see that DJ Saturday Nite is trapped up on the stage with a bunch of zombies dancing around her. So go into the mechanical room where a zombie is blocking the controls to the lights. Point your '''Flashlight at the disco ball so that the light will reflect throughout the room, making the zombie leave. Now turn the disco lights on and the floor will light up all different colors, causing the zombies to leave. Go to the stage and talk to DJ Saturday Nite. She says she has to "boogie" and runs off. Now grab the Clue next to the soup. Go into her laptop and use the clue from the first page of your Clue Notebook to find out Dr. Romero's username and password for Find My Phone. The login info is listed here: *Username:Doctor *Password:Awesome Once you've logged in the computer will track down Dr. Romero's phone underneath the 147 Park Dr. apartments. The bunker is locked so you use the program to unlock it. Now leave and continue your exploration of Chinatwon. A ride on the Subway Now that you're in Chinatown, go next to the Wok and a Hard Place building. There is a manhole that you need to enter, but a bunch of zombies are all around it! There are a few lights, but they are not lit. Use your Lightbulb to light them up. You have to jump on them to light them. The zombies will clear out so you can go in. Once you do, you will land on top of the Subway train you used earlier. Go through the top of the train to get in. Once you're in, go to the right and push the lever so that the train moves to the right a little. Now exit through the top. Climb the ladder and you'll see the door to the secret bunker. Click Enter, and the door will unlock. You will hear something, and then scream at the sight of the zombies rushing towards you. You will run inside. Right underneath the Zomberrie's feet Now that you're in the bunker, go down and you'll see a zombie in a cage. Guess who that zombie is? Dr. Romero! Use the old phone next to the coffee machine to call his number, which was in your Clue Notebook to begin with. Once you call him, he will freak out and drop his phone and a piece of paper through the bars. Now go pick up Dr. Romero's Cell Phone and a Berry Delicious Smoothie Shop Receipt for the Clue Notebook. Now go to the big board on the left. Use your Clue Notebook and go into the pages to find out all the fruits everyone ate. You discover the only Joe Puddy and Dr. Romero ate blueberries, making blueberries the cause of the outbreak! Suddenly, the coffee machine starts up, and you can go get a cup of Coffee. Living in a crate Now go to the fence and use your Bolt Cutters to unlock it and get into the Wharf. When you get there, go to the big crate that says "Do not open until 2000" on it. Enter it. You will meet this man who appears to have made a little apartment in there. He says he has been living there since the apocalypse started, and he thought the end of the world would be when robots became self-aware, not when zombies attacked. He also tells you that he's been living on water bottles and the company of a shadow puppet. Yeesh! Talk about a weird way of life! Now ask him if he can help you climb up the crates, and he says he can help you by shining his spotlight at the zombies trying to attack you. A treacherous climb! Now climb the crates while the man shines his spotlight at the zombies. Before you climb, give him your Coffee. He will thank you, and I guess a nice drink will remind him to give you a special Keycard. Keep clmbing until you reach a ledge. It's hard to see where to jump to get to the other ledges, so you can use your Flashlight or better yet your Camera. Now make your way to the crane. Use the Keycard. That will activate the machine and you're ready to go! Now click the blueberries, which came from Cleveland The search for crate 73 G Once the machine activates, you have a minigame to play. control the crane over the crates, and make sure you avoid stacks of three crates, or you will have to start over. Once you've finished, go use the crane to pick it up. Now leave the machine and you will see the crate. It's time to enter. Who ordered the super-size zombie? Enter the crate, and you will get a big surprise: Big Blue, without his hat on, has been in the crate the whole time! If you've played the Sumo Wrestling game on Red Dragon Island, this should be no sweat. Jump over Big Blue and flash the camera at him. He will pretty much be hypnotized by the camera. Now grab some Blueberries from the pile. Big Blue will leave and you have to wait for him to get out so you can. Return to the Subway! Now go back to the Subway and scan your Subway Passport. Now go to the top of the train and climb the ladder again. You don't want to make the same mistake as last time, so you get back in in a hurry! The cure is complete! Now that you're back in the bunker, go to the generator and use the Blueberries. Now turn the valve and the Medical Gun With Antidote '''will pop out. Shoot Dr. Romero with it and he will return to normal. He will congratulate you, but of course, you can't pat yourself on the back yet, because the antidote isn't strong enough to cure the population of Eastman! Before you can process it, you have to board up the doors. There are some boards left of the door, so click on them to board the door up. Now the zombies can't get in. Once you get down, Dr. Romero will tell you the antidote is ready for processing. So turn the valve. Once it's ready, the zombies will burst through the boards. It's time for a shootoff! Gaming the system A whole mob of zombies will break in, lead by Joe Puddy. You will see that your friend who had the spotlight is also a zombie, so he must've gotten attacked by the zombies and couldn't fight them. Anyway, you have your '''Medical Gun With Antidote, so you're ready to work with Dr. Romero to stop them. But Dr. Romero locks himself in the cage again, leaving YOU to handle the dirty work, which makes no sense, because as I recall, you did pretty much everything so far. Anyway, this is where the Terror in the Garden game is gonna come in handy. You play a game a lot like it, where you have to shoot all the zombies down using the Medical Gun With Antidote. Once you have cured all the residents of Eastman, a few of the grateful citizens will come up and thank you. Well, all except Gamer Guy, who's upset that he can't just live in his apartment playing video games and drinking Valley Rain. Next, Samuel Brains, the founder of the Berry Delicious Smoothie Shop, walks up. Everyone's pretty burned up about what he did, so he offers an apology: Free smoothies. Huh. Not exactly what you were expecting huh? Well, the citizens of Eastman were not happy about zombifying half the city's residents and destroying the homes of the survivors, so they chase him. Just when you think the ending can't get happier than some multi-millionaire getting attacked by a bunch of angry townspeople, you discover that in his haste, Brains dropped And I bet you can guess what it is. Yup. It's the medallion. Bonus Quest The zombie threat has been contained, but more danger lurks beneath the streets of Eastman. To prevent an even greater outbreak, you'll need to venture into the sewers with only a flashlight... and your wits! First 10 Finishers Firstten1.png|'1st' Firstten2.png|'2nd' Firstten3.png|'3rd' Firstten4.png|'4th' Firstten5.png|'5th' Firstten6.png|'6th' Firstten7.png|'7th' Firstten8.png|'8th' Firstten9.png|'9th' Firstten10.png|'10th' Big Berry.jpg|My poptropican|link=poptropica.wikia.com/bigberrypoptropican On the Map Gallery Poptropicanewyork.png Unnamed City Island Preview 1.png Unnamed City Island Preview 2.png Unnamed City Island Preview 3.png Unnamed City Island Preview 4.png Unnamed City Island Preview 5.png Unnamed City Island Preview 6.png Unnamed City Island Preview 7.png FedUp Truck.jpg Fan Comics scan0002.jpg|coolcheetah53: Gamer's Revenge, part one! Fan-Art post2.png|Kashy Bomber: Fruit, the only place where it's bad for you. Doing it like a gamer.png|coolcheetah53:Doing it like a gamer! Videos Trivia *One of the Daily Pop previews shows a restaraunt named Wok and a Hard Place, which is based off of the saying, Between a Rock and a Hard Place. *Joe's Donut Hole may be based of off Randy's Donuts, a famous donut shop just outside of Los Angeles, California. *The Gamer Guy has been seen on the wall of the bakery in Ghost Story Island. The Island is meant as a parody of horror movies, and one of the printable posters was made to look like a theatrical poster. *In the Zomberry Island origin comics, the characters have fingers, necks and shoes, three things real Poptropicans don't have. *In the Cinema, the common room, there are a lot of humorous parody horror movie posters. At the top floor you can see "Zombie in Paradise" playing on a continual loop of one scene. Bucky Lucas from Reality TV Island apparently stars in the film. *At one point during the Fort Savini Tunnel course, you'll see a Papa Pete's Pizza delivery truck. *In the gamer's apartment, there is a poster that says: "La guerra de las islas!!", which translates from Spanish to "The war in the islands!" Category:Islands Category:2012 islands